


Faint

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Prompt: The pain of injuries and amputation never really go away. When Lucifer cut off his wings there was likely phantom pains of a lost limb in the immediate aftermath that faded as he adjusted but occasionally rears its ugly head on a rainy or hot/humid like most injuries. One day it flares in the middle of a case and is aggravated by one of Dan’s casual clap on the back. Basically, Whump!Lucifer whose in a lot pain and struggling because he doesn’t have any idea how to relieve the pain





	Faint

 

It was one of those days where the pain of losing a limb -- in his case, 2 limbs -- bothered him but he was too prideful to skip a day, or maybe he just didn't want to ever leave the Detective on her own. It was probably the latter, he thought and changed into his three-piece suit despite his clammy skin. The pain would be multiplied triple times when he's around the Detective, heck, he had the mantra of 'fake it till you make it' accompanied by an impeccable poker face. Although his pallor may not be in agreement. Lucifer was confident no one would notice.

He was standing tall, posture in place, when a hand all but slams to his back right between his shoulder blades that he yelped in pain and his knees buckled. His vision swam around as he gritted his teeth trying to control the pain and trying hard to hear the worried yet muffled voices of his companions at the scene. But he couldn't hear them. His ears were ringing and the tunnel vision was getting worse and he knew he was about to pass out any minute, yet he still tried to get ahold of his bearings.

 

* * *

Chloe was just in taking notes when she saw Dan slap her partner's back like always and had to smile for herself at how her ex-husband and Lucifer got along so well. A few years back and it would have been close to impossible.

As soon as Detective Douche’s palm made contact, Lucifer dropped to his knees in visible pain. She had to quickly excuse herself and was beside her partner avoiding any kind of contact to make sure she wouldn’t make it worse.

"Sorry man!" Dan blurted out, bending down to secure his friend and also waving at EMTs for assistance.

"Lucifer, look at me," Except her partner didn't. Lucifer probably couldn't hear her. His eyes were tightly shut and the beads of sweat kept forming on his forehead as he clearly struggled to remain in control. But the excruciating pain sent waves of shock throughout his entire body. The shortness of breath quickly followed and he succumbed to the darkness.

Chloe Decker had a mild panic attack because she’d never seen Lucifer pass out., ever. He got shot in the leg and stabbed on the shoulder, and he shrugged them off. She figured he must’ve been in extreme agony for him to be this way.

 

* * *

Dan was left behind while Chloe followed the ambulance in her cruiser, giving Maze and Amenadiel a call while she was at it. Maybe he got injured and didn't tell her. She will have words with him but for now, she'd make sure she's by his side when he wakes up.

 

* * *

Several hours later and the devil finally opened his eyes to a sleeping Detective holding his hand. At first, he was confused, wondered why he’s in a hospital bed. A couple of blinks later and he was reminded of the earlier events, worried he won’t be able to live it down. He swore to call in sick next time he felt off so as not to get the Detective worked up. She looked tired and stressed and yet here she was making sure he was okay.

And the EMTs as well. Maybe he was dreaming then -- he’d heard Chloe tell him how he thrashed the ambulance, screaming something about wings until they subdued him with high doses of sedatives. He’ll find those paramedics and pay them for the trouble.

Careful not to wake her, he reached out with his other hand and gently stroked her hair with the slightest touch he could muster.

“Thank you,” Lucifer whispered as he slid back down and turned his body sideways so that he was facing her.

And if she asks later what it was all about, he’d tell her the truth; not like she’d believe him anyway.

 

 


End file.
